How to Disappear Completely
by JassyIsSherlocked
Summary: Robin grew up in a dysfunctional family. She lived with her thoughts and dreams being the only things protecting her. But when she is torn from her world and into another by accident, and there, everything seems so much better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I like re-writing things too much.**

**Basically, I wrote something like this a little while ago but I wasn't 100% happy with it, so I thought I should be. :)**

Loneliness had been something that I had gotten used to, sadness was something I had always been used to.

I had been raised well, both of my parents had been loving and kind to me throughout my childhood, but I could see through it. I stayed awake at night to listen and see if they fought again, if it was over, but it got worse.

But as I said, I was born used to sadness, everyone was. They just all seemed to forget somehow that it was just an emotion, like happy, but not. You didn't need to fix it because it was natural, but nobody understood what I meant when I explained it to them.

As I got older, a lot older, it didn't get better or worse, it was just the same. I found myself sneaking out of the house whenever I could just to think or read or write, sometimes it was as simple as feeling free.

It was around twelve o'clock and I was in the living room after dinner with my family. To be quite frank, I didn't know why we still lived in the same house. It was a miracle we hadn't killed eachother.

I watched as everyone slowly began to speak, then speaking changed to raised voices and antagonistic comments, then, soon enough, they were all having a full on screaming match.

"_She _never even talks to us anymore!" my sister Lana hissed, pointing at me, I frowned a bit.

"Well you're rarely even at home, Lana." I shot back, she glared at me.

"You two shut up, I'm fed up with you all arguing all the time." my mum's glare was even better than my sister's.

"You can talk! You and dad have been arguing non-stop since the day I started year five!" Lana was screaming now. I had given up.

"Well at least we gave you a good start to life!" dad growled angrily.

"A start? People need a good beginning, middle, and an end. You can't expect us to be happy with a start!" Lana got up and stormed out of the room. Both of my parents and my younger brother Charlie who never really knew what was going on just stared at me.

"Is she right? Tell me she's not right, Robin." my dad was still frowning.

"She's right." I told them all reluctantly before also getting up and leaving the room. A good thing to do would have been to see Lana and talk to her, but that never worked as well as it did in the films, plus, it was always extremely awkward.

Instead of giving my older sister some well-needed moral support, I left the house.

Some people wouldn't understand what night sounds like, but I did, it was a comforting noise, so silent that you felt free to think, say or do whatever you want. But at the same time, there were certain sounds that broke the quietness, like the crisp autumn wind rustling through the trees, your own breathing, crickets hiding amongst the tall blades of grass. It all made everything seem so different to normal.

I walked, then that walk turned to a jog, then that to a run, then a full on sprint. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to be away from everyone else. I needed support that only my thoughts and my thoughts alone could give me.

I stopped running the moment I set foot on the sand covered beach that was tucked just down the road from my house.

The place had pretty much been my second home since I was eleven years old. I'd think there, I would do homework there, sometimes in the summer I would spend the whole day there, but something I would not do was tell anyone about it.

I slowly scraped my fingers over the sand, scooping some up and letting it slip through my fingers only to re-settle itself on the ground again like nothing ever happened.

It was times like that when I could forget everything and just feel free.

As the wind picked up I wrapped my coat around myself and sighed slightly, trying to only imagine what was happening at home with mum, dad, Charlie and Lana.

Part of me felt guilty for leaving them all again , but the other selfish part knew that if I did stay, I would feel even worse.

I wasn't sad or depressed, or anything like that, to be honest. I was simply disappointed and I wanted to disappear completely, and I thought, maybe, maybe if I fell asleep on the beach, I would.

And I did.

**Please tell me what you thought. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A little word of advice for anyone who seeks some- never fall asleep on a beach. Even if you think it's fine and you're too upset and tired to walk back to wherever your home was.

But the problem was, I knew that home didn't feel like home, and if I did go back within that night they'd grill me until I couldn't speak any longer, and if I went home the next day then they'd forget I even left. It had happened many times before.

By the time I finally woke up the sun was out. Which was slightly odd seeing as it was nearly winter. In fact, it didn't feel like winter at all. I could feel my skin roasting and sweat soaking my body making my clothes cling to me, restricting my movements.

I tried to sit up but my body felt weak and exhausted and I fell back down again, my hair buried deep in the sand underneath me. I needed to move, I needed the comfort of knowing that I was safe that I was home.

Eventually I managed to push my chest up off the ground slightly so I could see what had happened.

I was lying on the edge of the beach, my legs touching the water that lapped it's way up my skin calmly, My jeans were torn off into basically nothing and my shirt and jumper were in sheds, clinging to my body like it was their last hope of survival, my boots were still intact though, but soaking wet so they wouldn't be much use at all. But what concerned my most was the amount of blood covering my skin and clothes. My arms, legs, stomach and face seemed to be scratched and sliced open in some areas, I ran my fingers over a particularly large cut on my leg and winced.

At first I had hoped that I'd just started sleep walking on the beach and maybe fell over or something, but I knew I was just thinking things out of complete desperation, I knew I wasn't at home.

I got up, I had no other choice really. I looked around, hoping to find someone else, but there was no one anywhere. I was alone. As usual.

I often dreamt of being somewhere no one else was, I wanted to live on a small island in the middle of nowhere with no one to keep me company other than a couple of dogs because dogs and cats seemed to be more loyal than other people. But in those brief few moments when I thought I was truly alone, I was absolutely terrified. I began panicking, I staggered around the beach close to tears as I told myself that there would be someone somewhere and I'd feel safe again.

I relied on other people, but only to keep me sane. Nothing more than that at all.

That was when I saw someone struggling to walk over some rocks in the distance and for a moment I did nothing. I just watched, then I began trying my hardest to run after him.

"Hey!" I shouted but my quiet voice never usually travelled very far, especially when I was out of breath. For someone who loved walking places, I was very unfit. "Stop! Please! Excuse me!" I continued running, trying to catch up with him, slipping over many times. Eventually I decided to stop moving and just shout really loudly and if he didn't hear me then I'd just give up. "Stop!" and he did. He turned around, looked behind him, hesitating slightly before he began walking towards me, I did the same and we soon met halfway.

At first we just stared at eachother blankly, then I spoke up.

"Um... hi, I guess..." I said quietly, hoping that he didn't speak another language or something. "I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am?" his facial expression dropped from relieved to anxious again.

"I'd tell you if I knew." he said. I sighed a little.

"Oh... right," I bit my bottom lip before holding out my hand for him to shake. "Well, I'm Robin."

He shook my hand. "Jason." he was wearing old looking clothes, his hair was brown and rather messy, but I guessed mine was too, so I coudln;t judge. "What happened to you?" he asked as we began to walk.

"I-I was on a beach and then I woke up... on a different beach?"

"A different beach?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me, I nodded my head.

"Yes, one minute I was on a beach at home and it was freezing and when I woke up I'm somewhere else and it's not freezing anymore." I explained, I was still shaking, but not from the cold. "How did you get here?" I asked, eager to turn the attention off myself.

"Well, I was- I was in the sub and then some big white light shone in my face and I woke up here." I frowned a little.

"Maybe were in Davey Jones' locker." I suggested. We both laughed awkwardly and I reminded myself to never joke about something again. "Um, where are we going?" I asked him. He pointed into the distance at a rather big looking town.

"We're going there."

**A/N hey, sorry, this ws terrible but I needed to get it all started and it was really difficult, seriously. :( **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the support I've been having. I love writing this currently, so yeah. :3

I looked at the town in front of Jason and I, it was huge and the walls were unbelievably high, impossible to climb if you ever needed to. I always liked climbing, it almost made me feel as free as running and walking did, but I wasn't very good. Maybe that was why I liked it so much, because there was a chance of me falling but I put trust in my arms and legs and hoped they wouldn't fail me, and if they did, that would be it. They probably wouldn't be able to do it again.

"It's too busy," I told him as we stood outside the gates together. "Too scary." but clearly, Jason didn't care about if I wanted to go inside or not, and he walked inside, I followed reluctantly.

We got searched on the gates by two strange men wearing knight's costumes, Jason and I couldn't stop staring which made them search us a bit more thoroughly, especially me, luckily they stopped and let us through.

The town was beautiful. It looked old and kind of dusty, like a model city through had just been found in your grandmother's loft. It was simple yet perfect.

Hundreds of people were gathered around market stalls buying strange things, wearing strange old fashioned silky clothes. They blocked us in and I felt like I was almost suffocating, drowning among them. No one would even notice.

Neither of us could say anything, every now and again we'd open our mouths to try to speak, but no words came out, just a very calm silence.

Jason bumped into two men carrying a wooden cage thing. He said sorry, I didn't. There wasn't much point, they'd gone anyway.

We walked around, trying to figure out where we were I suppose. I was about to ask a woman on a food stall when Jason tugged on my arm and pointed to something that looked like a lizard on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It has two heads!"

"Jason, it can't have two heads-" But it did. "Oh my god. It does."

It was one of the weirdest things that I'd ever seen, terrifying, gross, horrible, I could use many words to describe the squinty-eyed little slimy creature.

"Don't get too close to it-" I started, but it was too late, the lizard jumped at Jason who grabbed my arm and ran off with me,, knocking people and stalls over.

I was convinced that I was either dreaming or dead, and I couldn't help thinking that death would be better because I wouldn't have to go home and face mum, dad, Lana and Charlie.

Part of me often wondered if my family and friends (not that there were mant) would care if I died, but the less curious side of me knew the answer, I didn't need proof because it was already there. It had been for years.

I only stored thinking about home when Jason threw a basket over it's heads and beat it to death with a stick. I stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Did you kill it?"

But he didn't get time to answer my question because three or four guards came running up to sustainable, pointing their swords at our necks.

"No! No please don't." I begged, shrinking back nervously as they stared, their stony expressions scaring me a bit.

"That _thing _attacked us!" Jason tried desperately. None of us moved a muscle until Jason pulled me away and we ran for a while, I was struggling to breathe but Jason wasn't in the slightest.

He dragged me up a staircase and out on top of a town wall, it was quite high up and if it wasn't for the men following us around I would have gone back.

I was quite sure that if neither of us would survive unless I was dreaming. Everything seemed quite dream-like. The lizard, the knight people, waking up on a beach with a ton of cuts that by that time were oozing with blood. I couldn't move much further, and just when I was about to give up, Jason pushed me to the ground, right before an arrow buried itself in his arm.

"Stay down!" he told me, so I crawled and he ran, dodging all of the arrows fired at him.

We got to another staircase and we were about to go down when some more guards started charging up them, I stood up and ran with him to the middle.

"What do we do now?" I asked him as both lots of guards got closer to us.

"We're going to have to jump."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What other choice is there?" he asked, but it was a rhetorical question. I stared out at the rooftops of houses far below us.

"I suppose we'll die either way-" and so we jumped.

I'm so so sorry about how badly this chapter turned out, unfortunately I'm not allowed very long on the computer and I never get around to typing whatever I've written by hand out because it takes ages.

If anyone has any opinions or ideas for how to make this better, please post them. I'll appreciate it a lot. :)


	4. Chapter 4

In a split second, without another thought, I- we were falling.

My blood rang in my ears, my head pounded, my heart heated, knowing that in a split second I would be dead if I didn't land properly, but I didn't know how to.

Everything went so fast, I landed slap-bang on the roof, my legs couldn't hold my body up and I simply collapsed, rolling off the roof of the house. I braced myself for a not very soft landing and almost certain death.

"Robin!" Jason shouted desperately.

I reached out my hands, trying to grab onto something, anything that would stop me falling. With scraped my fingernails down the wooden exterior wall of the house I had landed on before managing to anchor myself to a windowsill.

"H-help me!" I whispered, hoping that someone would hear me. I saw Jason peering over the edge of the roof.

"You're alive?"

"Yes but I won't be for long!"

Jason was out of reach, I stared up at him, breathing heavily, palms sweaty.

I slipped and gasped slightly, preparing myself for what would happen, then, suddenly a man reached out and grabbed my arms, I scrambled up the wall and through the windows before landing face down on the floor.

"Oh my god," I breathed, quickly getting up and dusting myself off. The man looked confused, I didn't blame him. "Jason! Oh no I need to help Jason."

"Jason? Who is Jason?"

"My um, friend. He's, um, on the roof... Arrow his arm, i-it's bleeding." that was when Jason also fell. The man lunged forward and leaned out of the window and I hoped that Jason wasn't dead.

He was struggling to pull Jason up, and I would have helped him but I felt I would of been more of a hindrance than a help.

Eventually Jason landed also on The man's chest. He looked up briefly before burying his head in his chest.

"Thank you." Jason muttered breathlessly before getting up again.

"What exactly were you two doing up there?" the man asked as he stood up. The guards voices could be heard in the distance, I chewed on my bottom lip.

"We didn't do anything." I assured him, limping a little closer to them, my left foot dragging on the floor.

"One minute I was on the subject and there was something in the water... White light! And, no, he next thing I know I'm on the beach, and then I meet her and then there's a city and everyone's wearing strange clothes and there is a two headed lizard and people with swords they're chasing us, and they're firing arrows at us. I know it's insane."

"What's a sub?" then someone knocked on the door.

"Open up, open up!"

I ran in front of the door to stop the man from opening it.

"Please." I begged. He pursed his lips, sighing a little bit before nodding towards a space on the floor.

"Hide in there." he told Jason before walking over and lifting the floorboards up. Jason nodded.

"What about Robin?"

"I'll find somewhere." he said, so Jason got inside and shut it, then the man helped me walk to a cupboard.

"Hide amongst the clothes." he told me, I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I grinned before shutting the doors and crawling into the corner.

The events of the day had been mad. I couldn't get my head around what had happened.

As I hid in the cupboard, trying to move and breathe as little as I could, I realised that the place I was, wherever it was that I was wasn't very safe, for me at least.

My heart hammered in my chest as I heard the men knock things over and chuck things down to the floor, I was worried that they'd hear it beating fast and loudly, but that wasn't possible, especially with all the noise they were making.

After a little while everything went silent, I peeled out of the doors and saw that the man was the only person there. I sighed a sigh of relief and dragged myself out.

"I'm really sorry about all this." I said, shutting the doors and smiling a little.

"It's fine." he told me.

"Are you sure? Because to me, fine means not so fine. I'm not going to be offended if you suddenly grab hold of your hair, scream and tell me to leave."

"I wouldn't do that." he said, I grinned cheekily.

"I know. That's why I said I wouldn't be offended, because it wouldn't happen, you're too polite. So I wouldn't be offended if you told me to leave because I know you wouldn't tell me to leave," he looked slightly confused. "I like words." I explained.

"I like triangles." he replied, smiling.

"I think we should get Jason out of the floor."

So we did. He had passed out, his arm where he'd been shot had become drenched in blood. I grabbed hold of his torso and the man grabbed hold of his legs. To be honest I wasn't much help, what with my spindly legs that because of the events of the day had become very weak, but I tried my best.

We put him on the floor on top of a rug and then the man ran off to get some water and bandages. When he came back he began wiping the blood away with a wet cloth, he then wrapped another piece around his arm to stop it bleeding so much, then Jason woke up.

"What happened?" he asked, wincing.

"You passed out, you must have lost a lot of blood." the man explained. Jason sat up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Atlantis." the man said. I frowned a little.

"Atlantis as in the lost city of Atlantis?" Jason asked.

"As in the mythological city under the ocean?" I asked after him.

"Why do you call it lost? And how could a city exist under the ocean? Surely everyone would drown."

"Oh, I dunno. But seeing as we're in it, you know, the mythological city under the ocean, then maybe it could?" I was ignored.

"Either I'm dreaming or I'm hallucinating, or I'm dead. Am I dead?"

"You're very much alive, although I think you're delirious," the man said, before smiling a bit again. "I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners, I'm Pythagoras."

Then stuff made a little more sense, not that Pythagoras ever lived under the sea, he was real. So things stopped making sense.

"Pythagoras? You're joking? You're the triangle guy!"

"How did you know I've been thinking about triangles?" Pythagoras asked.

"I think we're in ancient Greece." Jason whispered to me just as the door opened and a rather large man walked inside. His hair was going grey and thinning out a bit.

"And who pray tell are they?" he asked Pythagoras. Who turned to us again.

"Jason and Robin. They're injured, the guards were after them." Pythagoras told the man, I sighed a bit, squeezing the bridge on my nose. I could tell that the man wasn't much like Pythagoras, he would probably chuck us out immediately.

Sometimes I wondered why people said things like that.

"And you chose to hide them here? Are you out of your mind." the man grumbled. He was now rooting through a kitchen cupboard.

"Don't mind Hercules." Pythagoras said, pointing to him.

"You're Hercules?" Jason and I asked at the same time with the same amount of confusion and disbelief in our voices.

"I see my reputation has proceeded me. Tell me what have you heard? Are people telling stories? What do they say?" Jason and I stayed awkwardly silent as he walked up, grinning a bit.

"Well, they, they they generally say you're getting fat." Pythagoras said.

"I'm not fat I'm heavily built. Powerful, I have big bones."

"In your stomach?"

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he's under the deluded impression that he's amusing. Tell me," Hercules said, looking at us both. I must have looked utterly ridiculous. "Can you both walk?"

"Yes, I think so." Jason said, I shrugged.

"Yes but not very far and not very fast either."

"Well we shan't detain you any longer. I'm sure you're good people, excellent people but I for one am not about to risk my neck to same both of yours," he turned to Pythagoras. "See that they're gone by the time I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern." Hercules left the house, shutting the door behind him, Pythagoras walked back towards us.

I looked up at Jason, silently asking him what we were going to do with nothing other than a bewildered facial expression. He sighed, I did the same.

"So what brings you both to Atlantis?" Pythagoras asked us.

"I was searching for my father." Jason said.

"He lives here in Atlantis?"

"No, I don't know. I um, I don't know where to start."

There was a calm silence where nothing was said for a few moments, it was just all three of us staring at eachother.

"Your necklace," Pythagoras walked towards Jason and looked at it. "I've seen that symbol before."

"Where?" Jason asked, his eyes lit up.

"The temple of poseidon, it's the mark of the oracle. If you're looking for your father she may be able to help you."

"Where is it? The temple of poseidon?" Jason asked Pythagoras who explained the directions to him.

"Do you want me to come, Jason? I'd wait outside or whatever." I asked him, but I knew he'd say no, he was the kind of person who would.

When he left I felt a bit more uneasy, sitting in a stranger's house, with a stranger. But I knew I wouldn't get far if I left, so I didn't.

"You never told me why you came here." Pythagoras said from the kitchen, I wasn't sure what he was doing, I didn't really care.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know why I'm here. I think it's a mistake, I just accidentally appeared."

"Where did you live before you came here? Where was your home."

I chewed on my bottom lip again, peeling off some of the dry skin. "I don't know. I had a home, but it didn't feel like home really."

"Do you feel at home here?"

"I don't feel at home anywhere."

There we go, a longer chapter! :)

I didn't proofread this because I'm going ice skating in a bit and I look a mess so yeah. Not got time. :(


	5. Chapter 5

"What's this?" I asked Pythagoras as he set a mug in front of me.

"Medicine. It will help your injuries heal."

"Sounds dubious. How do I know it won't make them worse?" I asked. I was never particularly outgoing, but I felt that I needed to be when I was sitting in a man-who-I-didn't-know's house wearing nothing but a torn top, soggy boots and shredded shorts.

"I wouldn't give it to you if it wouldn't make you better." he told me, so I downed it. It was possibly one of the worst this I had ever tasted. Like a mixture of root beer, cough medicine and ham.

"I don't think it's going to do me any good." I remarked through many coughs.

"It will, in time." he smiled a bit.

I sat back in my chair, wrapping my arms around my sore legs and rubbing my knees awkwardly as I looked at him.

"I need to wash but I'll probably pass out."

"Oh..."

"Mhmn."

"Well..."

"I suppose I shouldn't talk about my body around here."

"Do you do that where you used to live?"

"It depends how outgoing you are, and how patient your friends are. Not that I would know about friends."

Ever since I was small, I had been given a great gift, I could make everything awkward without even meaning to. I could produce a silence from nowhere.

Nobody hung around me because they were scared of me, of what I'd do, what I'd think, what I'd say. I didn't know why, I did at the time, but over time I had forgotten. It was blurry, like a cloud hung over my head, stopping my from thinking straight.

"I'd better go and see Jason, he should be done by now. Would you like to come?" Pythagoras asked, I nodded my head.

"Okay, but is there a coat that I could wear or something?" so Pythagoras got up and rummaged through a cupboard before finding a cloak. He handed it to me and I put it on, wrapping it around my body, then we set off.

Every so often I'd fall over or knock someone else over and occasionally Pythagoras would have to straighten me a bit, but soon we found Jason, sitting down on some steps.

We both sat down, one of us on either side of him. He looked upset.

"Jason? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he said gently.

He didn't look fine, or even okay.

"Did you see the oracle? Did she have any knowledge of your father?" _oh, lovely, innocent Pythagoras._

"She told me my father is dead." there it was, right there. I could tell. I couldn't read minds or anything, just faces. Pythagoras nodded his head to show he understood.

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

"So am I."

"Will you be returning home now?" he asked Jason who just stared into the distance.

"I'm not sure where my home is. I never truly felt like I belonged where I came from, I was always searching for something and until now I didn't know why."

The more I knew about Jason, the stronger our connection started to become. Not romantically, just like we were similar, not the same, not even like relatives, it just seemed like we knew each other.

Jason noticed lot of people dancing in a line with drums down below us. He pointed to them.

"What are they doing?"

"Tributes will be selected tomorrow. They've come to pray to Poseidon."

"What are these tributes?"

"Each year Atlantis is required to send seven of its citizens as an offering to the Minotore."

"That actually exists?" I asked.

"Of course," he laughed ever so slightly, but there was no humour in it. "They say it was once a man and when he defied the gods they punished him, turning him into a monster cursed to feed on human flesh."

"So they just send these people to their deaths?" Jason voiced my thoughts.

"Well, if we do not then the gods will punish us. Poseidon the earth shaker will lay waste to the city."

"That's stupid." I snorted.

"Seven die so that twenty thousand can live. That's what we tell ourselves each year but it doesn't make it any easier." he sighed heavily, looking at us both.

I could see the sadness in his eyes, I could almost feel it.

"It's getting late. There's a curfew the night before they select the tributes, they don't want to give people the chance to submit to their fear and flee the city. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" he asked us. I shook my head.

"No." Jason replied to him. Pythagoras shot us both a closed mouth smile as he stood up.

"Then you shall stay with us." we followed him, getting up and slowly walking down the steps behind him.

"What about Hercules?"

"Oh he's usually so drunk when he returns from the tavern, he won't even notice you're there." Pythagoras said. I laughed a bit as we tried to catch up with him.

I limped a lot on the journey back to Pythagoras' and Hercules' house, my whole body ached. Then on the inside I felt like all I had ever had to drink was salty water. I had definitely swallowed a lot of it which resulted in my entire mouth tasting like the sea.

Even walking was difficult and I instantly regretted agreeing to go to the place to meet Jason.

After a lot of stone-kicking and groaning, we got back. Pythagoras opened the door and we all walked inside. Hercules was there.

He held his hand out, as if to stop us walking any further into the house, not that I could probably manage to anyway.

"I don't wish to be rude." he said. _Well, you are. _

He motioned for Pythagoras to go closer to him, so he did.

They whispered for a few minutes, I decided that Hercules wasn't very likeable from the beginning, I might have been wrong but judging by the way he was acting, I didn't think I was.

As if he could read my thoughts he turned around and smiled at us.

"They haven't got anywhere to go, we can't just cast them out onto the street." Pythagoras argued, making Hercules sigh.

"There are some blankets in the chest." he groaned.

"Thank you." Jason said as Hercules walked away.

"Yeah, thanks." I tried to say as nicely as I could. He was letting us stay with him, I had no choice but to be kind.

Hercules then stretched his arms out and muttered something that ended with "early night," turned around, smiled at Pythagoras who asked him something, but I decided not to listen in on their conversation and concentrate on Jason who threw a blanket over my head when I wasn't paying attention.

I peeled it off myself and glared at him, but a smile tugged at my lips.

"Would either of you like something to eat?" Pythagoras asked us both. Jason said yes if it wasn't told much trouble and I wasn't very hungry after such a physically and emotionally straining day so I sat with them, watching Jason eat and Pyhthagoras picking over olives, bread and whatever else was on his plate.

Jason and Pythagoras both practically forced me to eat a small piece of bread, so I did, then I went to sleep on the floor with a blanket tangled around my body, trapping me in a human blanket cocoon thing, only to be woken a little while later by Jason.

"Wake up."

"I am," I frowned. "What is it, Jason?"

"I just saw Hercules, he left."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well why are you telling me, shouldn't you been telling Pythagoras?" I sat up slowly, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"I'm going to now."

Then he ran away and I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up, it was morning.

I sighed as I sat up, my body ached even more than the day before and my neck felt twisted and unnecessarily painful. However, I felt well enough to clean the dried blood off my skin and after I'd cleaned myself up, despite my cuts feeling raw and painful, I felt better.

Jason stood looking out of the windows and I wasn't very sure what Pythagoras was doing, or Hercules. I didn't even know if he was still there.

"What kind of place is this?" I asked as I walked up to Jason. "Human sacrifice, two headed lizard things, knight people who shoot arrows at you and don't have a very good aim..."

"Hunting lions." he added. I frowned a bit.

"Hunting lions? What, did I miss something?"

"Quite a lot actually." he smiled.

"I always miss everything," I smiled back. "I have no idea where you're from, Jason. I mean, I do, but I can't say it is don't think, in case you're not actually from where I think you are from. But I know that I'm not from here, or anywhere around here for that matter and I have no idea what happened when I just suddenly arrived here, or when you suddenly arrived here but I know I miss home, and it's not even home. I never missed it, I hated it, but it seemed safer than here, more normal maybe. I don't even remember what I was talking about." he laughed a bit, I didn't.

After I've finished this episode I might not do another. I think I'll probably just do my own thing and maybe occasionally add a couple of episodes. :)

Review if you liked something in particular or didn't like something and want to tell me how I can fix it. :)


End file.
